


Angel By Your Side

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel Nico di Angelo, Angel Will Solace, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Singing Will Solace, Uncotrollable Shadows, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, haunting past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico has a nightmare he couldn't wake up from, and so Will decides to sing him a song to wake him up and make sure he felt better.(Also a song fic to "Angel by Your side" by Francesca Battistelli")
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Angel By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryosa).



> This is based on a prompt by Ryosa.  
> Prompt:  
> Nico wakes up from a horrid nightmare and Will sings to him the song Angel by Your Side by Francesca Battistelli. But also have Will acknowledge the irony of singing about being an angel
> 
> Its a bit angsty at first but it get fluffier towards the end, I hope you enjoy!

Nico felt panic as he realized where he was. He can feel the negative energy and evil around him. He kept his hand on his sword but couldn’t breathe properly. He didn’t want to be here; he didn’t want to be back in Tartarus.

Nico looked around him to look for monsters, at first, he thought he was safe, but a familiar voice caught his attention.

“How could you have let us fall into this horrid place?”

Nico spun around to see Percy glaring at him with his arms crossed. There was something different about his eyes, instead of sea green, his whole eyes where glowing black. Nico tried to regain his composure, “You told me to lead the rest to the other side of the door.”

Percy smirked, “Don’t you see? It was all a test to see if you cared enough to help me first, apparently, I was wrong. You chose to lead everyone else because you’re such a sucker for attention! You have this whole façade of pushing people away, but we all know it's nothing but a façade. You always wanted to be better than me.”

Nico winced visibly as the son of Poseidon smirked then continued, “And to think that you actually liked me? What a joke! You never loved me, that’s probably just an excuse for your pathetic actions!”

Nico felt tears roll down his eyes, he wanted to speak and defend himself, but he couldn’t, he didn’t trust himself. Everything the son of Poseidon just said felt like a punch in the gut, no matter how untrue they were. Suddenly he heard someone calling for him, although it was muffled and seemed to be coming from somewhere else, he heard the worry and was about to turn towards it when suddenly Percy’s form switched into Bianca.

Nico whimpered, “Bianca?” His sister’s eyes were also as black as Percy’s.

Bianca chuckled, “Where do you think you’re going, brother? Don’t tell me you’re trying to run again. When are you gonna learn to face your problems head on? You’re nothing but a coward! No one will ever love you!”

Nico felt more tears roll down his face, when he heard the familiar voice call to him again, this time clearer, this gave him enough courage to answer back, “That’s not true! People do love me! You’re one of them, this is nothing but a dream! Even if you tell me you don’t love me back, then I can name someone who does.” At this point Bianca’s form switched into a different one, when he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair, Nico felt his heart drop and shatter.

The son of Apollo smirked at him, “And who is this someone who loved you?”

Nico turned away as he completely let go of all his tears, “Not you too, Will.” Nico then tried to search for emotion in his eyes but realized that his eyes were also as black as Percy’s and Bianca's. He sighed thinking to himself, _What have I done?_

Will held a bow and nocked an arrow from his quiver, “No one’s ever going to love you, your better off dead, and I'll make sure of that, here and now.” As the Will in front of him was about to shoot he heard the familiar voice again. Only then did he realize it was the real Will calling to him, to help him wake up. This time though the voice wasn’t calling his name, he was singing,

_I can’t say that everything’s okay  
'Cause I can see the tears you’re crying  
_ _And I can’t promise to take the pain away  
But you can know I won’t stop trying_

Nico looked back to the Will from his dream and said, “Hear that? He loves me. You’re not real.” At that the Will in front of him disappeared as the real Will continued to sing,

_I’ll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I’ll be the strength you can’t provide on your own  
‘Cause when you’re down and out of time  
And you think you’ve lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side_

By the end of the chorus Nico eyes fluttered open to see Will sitting up while holding him in his arms. He also noticed that the shadows around them was threatening to take both of them away into the darkness. What broke Nico though, was when he saw that the son of Apollo had tear streaks all over his cheeks, but when he noticed that Nico was awake he smiled, “You’re awake.”

Nico nodded but still felt shaky, “Continue singing?”

Will seemed shocked at first but smiled brightly as he kissed Nico on the forehead then continued singing,

_I know it feels like you’re running out of faith  
‘Cause it’s so hard to keep believing  
But if I can bring a smile back to your face  
If for a moment, you’ll forget all about it._

Nico felt tears rolling down his eyes, Will looked at him with concern, “Hey, Neeks look at me, are you alright?” Nico gave him a nodded then a reassuring smile. He then gestured for him to continue singing. Will hesitated at first but decided to continue,

_I’ll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I’ll be the strength you can’t provide on your own  
‘Cause when you’re down and out of time  
And you think you’ve lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side_

After the chorus, the son of Apollo smirked as he said gently yet teasingly, “You know it’s ironic how I’m singing it to you. I mean you’re Nico Di Angelo which technically means Nico the angel. And I don’t just mean it because of your name, I mean it because I mean it. You’re an angel in disguise. You’re my angel, I just hope I’m yours too.”

Nico gave him the best smile can muster at his shaky and still fear-filled form, he then managed to say, “Finish the song?”

Will smiled at him before continuing,

_‘Cause this won’t be the last time  
You’ll need a little hope  
But I want to be the first to let you know._

By the last chorus, Nico has already gained enough composure so joined Will with it, which shocked the son of Apollo but recovered quickly with a smile on his face.

_I’ll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I’ll be the strength you can’t provide on your own  
‘Cause when you’re down and out of time  
And you think you’ve lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side_

After they finish it, Nico tried to rise to kiss Will, but Will met him halfway, as he supported Nico’s head while Nico’s hand laid around his shoulder. When they pulled away, Will looked concerned at the son of Hades, “Are you feeling better now?”, he whispered gently,

Nico hummed as he whispered, “Thanks for pulling me out of my nightmare.”

Will lets out a sigh of relief, “I was scared when the shadows around us started to threateningly get to you, I-I thought I might lose you to them.”

Nico cupped Will’s cheeks, “Well they didn’t thank to you. They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

Will smiled at the son of Hades, “Don’t worry I’m fine. Want to talk about your nightmare?”

Nico just shook his head. Will then nodded in understanding, “Let’s just go back to sleep then talk in the morning if you’re ready?”

Nico nodded then let the son of Apollo position them so that they were both laying down comfortably. Will put his arm around Nico, while Nico leaned his head to Will’s chest, just letting the warmth of his boyfriend take over him. Before they both fell asleep, Nico looked up and said, “Ti Amo, Angelo Mio”

Will smiled then pressed a kiss on Nico’s forehead. “I love you too, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ti Amo, Angelo Mio = I love you, my Angel 
> 
> I just find it more romantic and sincere when he says it in Italian. Since it was said that he does it when he completely loses focus or concentration, although this normally just happens in the worse situation. I believe when you're truly in love and at this case just woke up from a horrid nightmare, you're bound to lose focus on yourself, just to show the other (Will) how grateful you are. Plus, admit it, love can take out the rational side of our brains sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
